


[FANART] for Through Broken Funhouse Mirrors

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My artwork for the Stucky BigBang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANART] for Through Broken Funhouse Mirrors

  
My artwork for the Stucky BigBang 2016 [(Klick bigger version)](http://www.mistyillusions.org/argh/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/bigbangfinals.png).  
The story is about when the 616 Comic Universe meets the MCU. 

[Through Broken Funhouse Mirrors by Julorean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7901656)

Summary: Post-CW, canon-divergent (main difference is Bucky doesn’t lose the arm, and is with Steve at the end). Word count: aiming for 10K, might end up more. Warnings: I think M for language, violence, and sexual content. Basically about the same as the movie. Summary: Steve and Bucky get the Avengers out of the Raft. Somewhere along the way, reality goes sideways, and Steve, Bucky, and Clint end up in a world that is disturbingly familiar, but more fantastical than their own: Earth-616. Getting back seems easy enough – but in the meantime, the super-soldiers will have to deal with the emotions brought on by their reunion (They’re giving the telepaths a headache). Other characters: MCU!Hawkeye, and guest-starring an assortment of Earth-616 characters, including but not limited to Cap, Winter Soldier, both Hawkeyes, and Iron Man.

 

Bonus: Kamala shipping Stucky in her Universe, because she really is all of us :D  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [frau-argh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
